Fraternal Fondness
by Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw
Summary: After his jaunt to 1926, the Tenth Doctor is calmly reading some Agatha Christie. Only to be interrupted by a drunk Donna trotting into the console room, ready to tease him mercilessly like only a surrogate sister can.


**Fraternal Fondness**

 **Author Note: All familiar ideas stem from Russell T. Davies, not me. No idea where this came from, but 'The Unicorn and the Wasp' is one of my favourite episodes, and I love Donna doing what she does best - teasing!**

The Doctor was sitting in his chair in the console room reading an Agatha Christie novel, which made sense seeing as he and Donna had just been to visit her. And although he hadn't said it, he agreed with his redheaded companion that it was a bit sad that Agatha wouldn't remember them. But then again, maybe it was for the best. But history proved that little snippets would keep bleeding through into her memory. Suddenly Donna's footfalls and voice caught his attention and he put down the book.

"So Doctor..." she trailed off in a sultry voice. "Quite the tall, dark and handsome type aren't you?" she pondered, winking at him. The Doctor was suddenly very confused.

"Donna, I thought you weren't interested in me in that way. I believe your words were 'I'm not having any of that nonsense'. Remember, I'm a long streak of alien nothing." he said tentatively, trying to figure out his companion's mood. Donna's eyes blazed and after a hefty pause, she threw her head back and laughed, joyfully slapping him on the shoulders. The alien then caught a glimpse of the bottle of red wine.

"I knooow that, Spaceman, you dunce. Just having a lark. But there have been a few that went weak in the knees for that dopey face of yours." she chuckled.

"Now I know that Martha-" but he was cut off by a very unladylike snort.

"I knooow that Martha fancied yoooou, but I was talking about rrrrrecently." Donna slurred, clearly starting to be bewitched by the alcohol's effects. This was followed by the Doctor pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to think... Agatha? But the verdict was uttered by his companion piping up after another intense gulp of wine. "Missss RRRRRobina RRRRRRedmond." she giggled. "The Unicorn wanted your bun in her oven." she grinned, now dancing maniacally. The Doctor rubbed his temples.

"No she didn't. She scarpered back to Old London Town, remember? Plus Donna, need I remind you of the obvious fact that you are obviously quite drunk?" he huffed, trying not to laugh at her. Donna stumbled like Bambi, and put her arm around him.

"Doctor, I know female intuition. I saw the way she loooooked at yooou when she confesssssed. Even if she did call me thick. She wanted forgivenesssss from yooou."

"She did give the Firestone back to Lady Edison." the Doctor mused. Donna smiled. "Not to mention, there was something in her smile upon my questioning."

"Ha! Trying to come up with a defenssse! The Tardis isn't the only one that can translate, I can too! You liked the loook of her, didn't yoou?" she winked. "Wouldn't blame you. Quite prrrretty, that one." she finished, shooting him an encouraging grin.

"Bet yooou wouldn't have minded her ssssnogging you to make the Detox work." she finished, collapsing into a fit of giggles. The Doctor had the decency to blush.

"She was rather easy on the eye." he said, for once not trying to deflect what was going on with little white lies. "And my Time-Lord sense did pick up a flirty tone in her voice when I questioned her." he exhaled, bringing an evil smile to Donna's face.

"Oooooh! RRRRobina and Doctor sitting in a trrree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sang. "Whadya say? Wanna track her down in her future and get to knooow her properly? Not to mention old Aunt Donna would be ready to pop round babysit all those cheeky sssuper-hyper, slender hazel-eyed brrrunette half-Martianssss." she grinned, her eyes shining with platonic warmth. The Doctor half-heartedly grumbled 'not from Mars' and elbowed Donna gently. "C'mon Doctor! Havva drink!" she said, tipping the open bottle just everywhere. "Whoopsy!" The Doctor then decided to gently lead Donna to bed after a few glasses of water, the drunkard drooping onto the blankets fully-clothed. He held back a quiet laugh and ruffled her hair. 'Aunt' Donna indeed... he wouldn't have his 'sister' any other way, and all was right with the universe.

 **AN: Bit of a rambling leap, but I thought it was a nice concept. Robina does share a few weirdly furtive glances with our favourite Time Lord. And we know the Doctor does like thieves with a certain depth to them. Plus, a certain Earth Girl out of control was TOO funny not to write on top of their lovable connection.**


End file.
